Jack Sparrow&The Water Dragon: At World's End
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Zarya alongside with her friends set out into Davy Jones Locker to retrieve Jack. Meanwhile the Brethren Court is set to gather and with the heart of Davy Jones in his grasp Cutler Beckett is determined to annihilate all pirates. Upon learning of Zarya's pregnancy, Jack is determined to keep the woman he loves and his unborn child safe at all costs.
1. Singapore

**Welcome to the third installment of "Jack Sparrow&The Water Dragon" **

**Hope you guys enjoy! I only own my OC'S. All charactera in Pirates belonga to Disney.**

**Zarya's POV**

Elizabeth rowed the longboat while I kept a lookout. For two weeks we sailed until we arrived at Singapore. By now Cutler Beckett had the heart of Davy Jones and that bastard was under Beckett's command. I would do whatever it took to get my mate back. I placed a palm onto my stomach where the new life inside me grew. My dragon said I was two weeks along and I needed to do whatever I could to not lose this child. The first trimester was the highest risk of having a miscarriage and the thought of losing such a thing would devastate me.

Only three people knew I was with child. Tia Dalma, Will, and Elizabeth. I trusted my crew mate's but those three people I trusted more than anything else. Barbossa seemed to be nicer after being resurrected and he didn't give me a hard time after losing Jack. I had always liked Barbossa and he was a good man most of the time.

I still wore my usual attire while Elizabeth wore something else. The two of us wore hats so we wouldn't be caught by Beckett's men. I mean every person of his fleet was at every pirate port for crying out loud.

Elizabeth continued to sing "Hoist the Colors" as she rowed our boat on. Eventually we arrived at our destination and I helped Elizabeth secure the boat before we got out of it. A group of men stopped us and Elizabeth made me get behind her.

"A dangerous song to be singing for any who are ignorant of its meaning" the pirate said. "Particularly two women, particularly two women alone"

"What makes you think their alone?"

The two pirates turned to see Barbossa walked down the steps towards them.

"You protect them?" the man questioned

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth demanded.

My eyes glowed to show these pirates what I was and they immediately gulped.

"Your master's expecting us" Barbossa explained. "An unexpected death cast a slight pall on our meeting"

The two pirates nodded before nodding for us to follow them. My eyes returned to their normal hue and we followed after our escorts.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" I whispered to Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you two to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng"

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play"

I shot Elizabeth a shrug before we were stopped outside of Sao Feng's chamber. Some more of Sao Feng's men stood behind us. Barbossa, Elizabeth, and I handed over our weapons. I only had my sword which was the one I took from the chest on Isla Cruces and my pistol. Elizabeth tried to walk forward but she was stopped and asked to remove more stuff.

"Do you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her treachery?" the guard inquired.

"Well when you put it that way" Barbossa replied. The guard looked to Elizabeth again.

"Remove please"

Elizabeth undid her hat before opening her coat. My eyes went wide to see the weapons she kept hidden. She gave another guard her jacket before pulling out the pistols first with the swords following along. Barbossa was smirking like an idiot enjoying the scene before him and I rolled my eyes. Elizabeth pulled out a cannonball and another pistol which was larger than the others.

"Remove please" the guard stated.

"She's done with the strip tease" I growled getting annoyed. The guard gave his apologies before allowing us entrance to Sao Feng's chamber. Inside it reminded me of a sauna because there were various men enjoying themselves in man made hot springs. Sao Feng was enjoying the warmth of his domain and he eventually turned to us.

I gave the pirate lord a respective bow as did Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa welcome to Singapore" Sao Feng greeted. He then asked for more steam and his female employee pulled a switch to gain access to said steam. "I understand that you have a request to make of me"

"More of a proposal to put ye" Barbossa went on. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew"

"Hmm" Sao Feng replied scratching the back of his head. "It's an odd coincidence"

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, because earlier this day, not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these"

He then went over to a servant and retrieved his charts. The charts needed to enter Davy Jones locker.

"The navigational charts, the route to the Farthest gate, wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you the world beyond this one?"

He then tossed his charts to own of his men.

"Lt would strain credulity at that" Barbossa responded calmly.

Sao Feng smirked before backing away and turned to his left and nodded. Will was pulled out of some water was bound to a wooden pole. He gasped for breath since his head had been underwater. Elizabeth looked panicked while Barbossa seemed to pretend he didn't know what was going on. I kept my face neutral.

"This is the thief" Sao Feng explained approaching Will. "Is his face familiar to you?"

We all shook our heads before Sao Feng retrieved a knife.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it"

Just as Feng was about to cut Will's throat I snarled as Elizabeth protested. Sao Feng turned to us. He knew what I was thanks to my fangs being elongated and bared. Feng put his blade away before going on.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality"

"I assure you I had no idea that he would be caught" Barbossa said

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker but I cannot help but wonder why?" Sao Feng wondered.

The men around us stood up but Sao Feng held his hand up for them to stand their ground. He also walked a few feet ahead of us and then turned around. Barbossa tossed something silver to Feng and he caught it. He blew the silver object off and held it to his ear.

"The song has been sung" Barbossa explained. "The time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren Court, as one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call"

Sao Feng ordered for more steam. When nothing happened Sao Feng shouted for more steam in annoyance.

"There is a price on all our heads" Feng said. His back was turned way from us. "It is true, it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates"

"It'd be time we put our differences aside the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas, but now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett" Barbossa continued.

"Against East India Trading company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" I snapped and I step towards Sao Feng feeling my eyes glow. One of Feng's men tried to grab me but I snarled and slapped his hand away before looking to Feng. "You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore, you command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters, where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legends, would you have that era come to end on your watch?"

"The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater!" Elizabeth added.

Sao Feng approached me and Elizabeth.

"Zarya Hart, Elizabeth Swann, there is more to you than meets the eye isn't there?" Sao Feng asked as he circled us. "And the eye does not go wanting, but I cannot help notice you have failed my question"

Sao Feng stopped circling me and Elizabeth and returns to his position at the front. He looked at Barbossa.

"What is it you seek from Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow" Will replied. The two girls behind Sao Feng chuckled. "And mate to Zarya"

"Damn straight" I added. "He's one of the pirate lords"

Sao Feng looked irritated by this revelation. He rubbed the back of his head before walking away from us once again.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!"

He then kick some objects due to his anger. Barbossa walked towards Sao Feng who now turned to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight, he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back"

Sao Feng looked to a nearby man who's tattoo was smudged.

"So you admit you have deceived me"

He then shouted for weapons to be drawn and his men got ready to fight.

"Sao Feng I assure our intentions are strictly honorable" Barbossa said before swords were tossed to us from underneath the floor. Sao Feng grabbed the man with the smudged tattoo.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill the man!"

Barbossa looked to me and Elizabeth. I shrugged before the pirate looked back to Sao Feng.

"Kill him, he's not our man"

"If he's not with you or he's not with us, who's he with?" Will asked.

Suddenly gunshots rang out and the hide out was ambushed by Cutler's men and all hell broke lose. The soldiers who came at me either got sucker punched or danced blades with my swords. Elizabeth tossed Will a sword and freed himself. He then saw a pistol being pointed at Elizabeth and he hurriedly got her out of harm's way before the pistol shot one of the women behind them. I regrouped with Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will at the entrance and we turned to see rifles pointed at us.

But thanks to the crew below a blast created a distraction and we made a run for it. Outside it was pure chaos and we occasionally had to fight with Beckett's men who got in our way. I stabbed at least three myself. Tia Dalma ended up blowing up a boathouse while Jack the monkey used a firework to light up more fireworks creating the distraction we needed to get out of Singapore.

I regrouped with Elizabeth and the others. Will had Feng's charts and even better a ship and a crew. Sao Feng would rejoin us in Shipwreck Cove and cover our escape. Once on the ship I felt the pregnancy kick in and I threw up the contents of my stomach.

"Zarya"

I turned to look at Will. He offered his hand out to me.

"You need rest"

I nodded in agreement and I let Will escort me to the main cabin.

"It would be wise if you took things easy for awhile" my best friend pointed out as he helped me lay on the bed. "You have your child to think about"

He was right and I placed a hand onto my stomach.

"Jack was concerned if I was pregnant before he died" I explained. "He made it clear to tell him if I did conceive"

"You'll be with him again soon Zarya" Will promised. "I may not understand how a mate bond works but I do know Jack loves you and he would want you to take care of yourself and the baby"

"I'm hoping it's a girl" I confessed.

There were enough male Sparrows in this world already. I then smirked.

"You and Elizabeth no doubt will have a son"

Will flushed red and I chuckled.

"I'm just teasing you my friend"

Will smiled at me and he patted my shoulder.


	2. Jack's Return

**Zarya's POV**

It had been two days since we left Singapore and we were well on our way entering the infamous locker of Davy Jones. At the moment I was walking around the deck to get some exercise. It was damn cold and I mean cold enough to where snow was around us. I wasn't cold like the others since I had dragon fire inside me.

"No one said anything about being cold" Pintel complained. He then looked to Tia Dalma. "Why doesn't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead" Tia Dalma began to explain. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body, soul, to a place not of death, but punishment, the worst fate a person can bring up on himself forever, that's what awaits at Davy Jones Locker"

"Yeah I knew there was a good reason" Pintel joked.

I shook my head before feeling sick again. I hurried over to the railing and threw up once more. Within my mind my dragon half chuckled.

_Looks like our hatchling has its father's_ demeanor my dragon teased.

_Shut it dragon_ I growled.

I decided to go lay down again since my unborn child was giving me a hard time. I fell asleep once I hit the pillow but was awakened by shouts from outside. Alarmed I hurried out of the cabin to see everyone was scurrying about.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I demanded at Barbossa.

"You'd best hang on Ms. Hart we about to enter the Locker" he answered.

"Oh shit" I said realizing what he meant. I went to the railing and my face paled at seeing the waterfall ahead. "Bugger me"

"I second that" Will added. "Hang on to something!"

"Understatement Will!" I yelled. And I went to hang onto said something. Barbossa began to laugh as we got closer to the edge of the waterfall and I shouted at him to shut up just as the ship went over the fall. I held on as best as I could but eventually I was thrown into the water and once underwater I shifted into my dragon state and made my way to the surface. My head broke through the surface and I saw the others who survived the fall. I swam my towards them and stopped so they could get onto my back. I waited until everyone was on my back before swimming once more.

Tia Dalma guided me where I needed to go and soon the darkness of the locker became lighter until the sun was shining. Up ahead was a beach and Tia Dalma instructed that was where we needed go. I swam until I was close enough to shore and the others proceeded to get off of my back. Once they were on the beach I swam out of the water and made my way onto shore. I shook my body free of water and what not before taking my human form.

"This truly is a god forsaken place" Gibbs said.

"That's an understatement Gibbs" I corrected.

"I don't see Jack" Elizabeth said eying our surroundings. "I don't see anyone"

"He's here" Barbossa added. "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took"

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, it was Zarya who was able to get us to shore"

Suddenly my inner dragon roared.

_He comes_ she told me._ Our mate is coming_

White crabs scuttled on the sand near Tia Dalma. She had one in her hand and stroked it.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think"

Immediately over the sand dunes came the Black Pearl. I felt my jaw drop because this part of the movie was cool to see in person. And on the top of the Pearl was Jack overlooking his surroundings. Tears streamed down my face as I saw my mate. The Pearl went down the sand dune and it glided with ease into the water.

"Slap me thrice and hand to me mama it's Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed and he took off running along with some of the others.

"We found him Zarya" Will said patting my shoulder.

I nodded before I followed after him and Elizabeth. Jack used the longboat to row to shore.

"Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack greeted his first mate.

"Aye cap'n"

"I thought so, I expect your able to account your actions then"

"Sir?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel, why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir your in Davy Jones Locker cap'n"

Jack paused for a second before continuing on.

"I know that, I know where I am, and don't think I don't"

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa called out. Jack turned to him.

"Ah Hector!"

My mate then walked up to his former first mate.

"It's been too long hasn't it?"

"Aye Isla de Meurta remember? You shot me"

"No I didn't" Jack replied. He then noticed Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma up and about eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium"

"He thinks we're a hallucination" Will told everyone. Jack heard that and turned to Will.

"William tell me something, have you come because you need my help to save a certain or rather damsel in distress? Either one"

"No"

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here, Q.E.D you're not really here"

"Jack" Elizabeth called out. Jack turned to her. "This is real we're here"

It was then Jack saw me and immediately I ran into his arms.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" I snapped and I proceeded to punch Jack hard against his chest three times before stopping. Jack at first didn't do anything because he was unsure if I was real or not. He then wrapped his arms around me.

_Are you really here darling?_

_YES! I'm really here you stupid pirate we came to get you the hell out of here_! I snapped through the mate bond.

"Bugger me you guys are real" Jack said out loud.

I decided I would share another reunion moment with my mate later and I pulled away from him.

"Well now that I see that you indeed are here to save me, it would seem that I possess a ship and you don't"

"I see my ship" Barbossa corrected. "Right there!"

"Actually" I interrupted Barbossa and everyone turned to me. "The Pearl was raised from the depths for Jack he's her captain, he also decided should he not be available to captain the Pearl I would be left in charge of her"

This was a given fact. Jack didn't want Barbossa to try and steal the Black Pearl again so I was the co-captain. Jack had shown me how to run this role and it's responsibilities.

"Bugger" Barbossa growled not expecting this.

"Jack!" Will said approaching my mate. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman"

"He's taking over the seas" Elizabeth added.

"The song has been sung the Brethren Court is called" Tia Dalma finished.

"Leave you alone for one minute, look what happens everything's gone to pot!"

Jack walked away from us.

"Aye the world needs you something fierce!" Gibbs shouted.

"And you need a crew" Will pointed out.

Jack then stopped and turned to us.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Two of you tried to kill me in the past and the bloody Kraken does it instead though I did it to make sure none of those on the Pearl became the beastie's meal"

"You also did it to protect the woman you love Jack" Will said looking to me. Jack did too. "Zarya didn't take your death well and she should be the reason why you should fight, fight for her"

"Then I guess I have me a crew then"

**A Few Minutes Later on the Pearl**

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line"

I growled as Jack and Barbossa barked orders before they both faced one another.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?

"No what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?

"No what are you doing?"

"What are you?" Jack sighed. "Captain gives orders on the ship"

"The captain of the ship is giving orders" Barbossa corrected.

"My ship, makes me captain and Zarya is captain if I'm not here"

"They be my charts!" Barbossa countered holding up the charts.

"That makes you chart man" Jack said throwing his arms up.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled having enough. Both captains looked to me and so did everyone else. "YOU TWO NEED TO QUIT ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND YOUR BICKERING IS PISSING ME OFF! JACK IS THE F***ING CAPTAIN SO LET HIM DO HIS GOD DAMN JOB!"

With that I turned and stormed into the cabin. The pregnancy hormones were continuing to surprise me. An hour later I was calm again and the door the cabin opened. I looked up to see Jack closing the doors behind him.

Immediately I rushed over to him and I threw my arms around his neck. Tears slid down my face again.

"I'm here darling" Jack said to me wrapping both of his arms around my body. I suddenly slapped his face hard.

"You bastard how could you do that?" I demanded. "Do you have any idea what I went through?!"

"I definitely deserved that" Jack stated before turning to me. He then wiped the tears away from my face with his hand. "I'm so sorry darling"

To show he was sorry Jack took my lips into his and I felt myself giving in. The kiss was gentle and passionate and it wasn't long until Jack's tongue was dancing with mine. Just him kissing me made me cry some more. My dragon reassured me it was fine to feel this way.

Eventually we pulled apart so we could catch our breath. Jack pressed his forehead against mine. Both of his hands were intertwined with mine.

"I won't ever leave you again Zarya I promise, I love you too much to hurt you again"

My mate then kissed my forehead before bringing me into another hug. He rubbed my back while I lay my head against his chest. The two of us remained like this for awhile before I decided it was time to tell Jack I was pregnant.

"Jack there's a reason why I exploded like that earlier" I said pulling away from him.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask if everything was okay? Your not sick are you love?"

"No I'm not" I answered. "After you died, I found out I was pregnant"

Immediately Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you sure darling?" he asked.

"Tia Dalma and my dragon confirm it, Jack, I wouldn't lie to you about this"

"No you wouldn't and I did tell you to notify me when you did find out" Jack said. He then placed a hand to my stomach. "Now I feel horrible for making you suffer"

I placed a hand over his where it rested on my middle.

"We have nine months till this child is born" I told Jack. "We need to end things with Beckett and Davy Jones, I won't lose my child because of them"

"Our child darling" Jack corrected. He then had a genuine smile on his face. "I like the sound of that"

"So your not dreading having the hatchling?"

"No love I'm not, it will be different but we will be alright, why are you referring to our child as a hatchling?"

"Because he or she will be half water dragon and half human"

"Bugger me, I didn't think of that" Jack said.


	3. Escape From The Locker

**Zarya's POV**

"I hope we get out of here soon I don't like this place" I told Jack as I eyed the waters below the Pearl. Dead souls flowed underneath the water and Pintel and Ragetti thought it would be funny to drop a cannonball on them. Thankfully they didn't when they saw Tia Dalma.

"I agree with you love" Jack replied.

I wondered if there were still souls of dead water dragons in this domain. Suddenly many boats appeared and on them were newly departed souls from the living. My eyes widened when I saw Governor Swan.

"It's my father we made it back" Elizabeth said with a smile. She then called out to him.

"Elizabeth" Jack said and Elizabeth turned to him. "We're not back"

Elizabeth's face suddenly paled and she looked back to her father. She called his name again and this time heard it. He turned to his daughter.

"Elizabeth? Are you dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head still not believing her father was dead.

"I think I am"

"No you can't be" Elizabeth protested.

"There was this chest, you see, it's odd at the time it seemed so important"

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted.

"And a heart" Governor Sean continued. "I learned if you stab the heart yours must take its place and you will say the seas for eternity, the Dutchman must have a captain, silly thing to die for"

Shortly a line was thrown into the water and Elizabeth pleaded for her father to come onto the Pearl.

"A touch of destiny" Tia Dalma said to Will.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth" Governor Swann told his daughter.

Tears went down his face. Elizabeth again begged for him to get the line. However as the boat carrying Governor Swann began to drift away Elizabeth began to get desperate. Tia Dalma said she mustn't leave the ship and Will took action and rushed to the woman he loved along with some of the others. Will was able to get Elizabeth into his arms and he comforted her the best way he could.

A few hours later the sun within the locker rose and I needed to sit down because I felt slightly sick.

"You okay darling?" Jack asked coming over to me.

"I will be once we get the hell out of here" I answered. Jack bent down to my level and he took my left land into his. I shot him a questioning look before he slipped a silver ring with an emerald in the center onto my ring finger.

"I'd say this is a proper ring eh?" he asked. "It was me Mom's given to me by my father"

I realized this was the engagement ring he promised to find and I felt honored it once had been his mother's.

"It's a damn good ring mate" I answered. "Thank you Jack"

"Your welcome darling" Jack kissed my forehead before standing up. He then went to examine the charts Sao Feng had given us. After what seemed like an hour Jack suddenly called out.

"What's that?" He then rushed to the left side of the Pearl. Some of the others joined him wondering what Jack had seen. Jack then ran across tom the right side of the ship. The others still confused followed Jack and it wasn't long until I was on my feet. Together Jack and I ran back and forth along with the others. The Pearl started to shake or well rock to put it in better terms.

Back and forth we went and it was starting to get harder to do when the Pearl tilted continually. Eventually we all held onto the railing as the Pearl began to go under the water.

"Now up is down" Jack said.

"No shit Jack!" I exclaimed as the entire Pearl went under the water. I let my dragon half take control of my body so I could breathe. We remained underwater for what felt like eternity until the Pearl finally surfaced. We were back in the world of the living. Everybody coughed including myself.

"Warn us next time you do something like that again pirate" I growled at Jack helping him up.

"Can't promise that darling" Jack joked.

Someone went to go untie Pintel and Ragetti while others eyed the sunrise. However the nice scene was interrupted when Barbossa pointed his pistol at my mate. Immediately my fangs elongated and I snarled at anyone who dared threaten my mate. My eyes glowed and I bore my canines to show I wasn't bluffing. Jack got his out and pointed it at Will. Will had one pointed at Barbossa and the other on Jack. Elizabeth had hers on Jack and Barbossa as well. Jack stole my pistol and pointed at it Elizabeth.

Jack the monkey even had one pointed at the parrot who said.

"Parley?"

"Don't bother with the pistols their bloody wet and won't work" I growled.

"She's got a point" Barbossa agreed lowering his pistols. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth did the same. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering, and Jack we are going there'll be no arguing that point"

"I is arguing the point if there's pirates a-gathering I'm taking me woman and ship the other way"

"Jack the pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and your one of the Pirate Lords" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Fight or not your not running Jack" Will agreed.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down one by one"

_Including me and our child_ Jack I told my mate through the bond.

_Damn it your right on that one love_ Jack agreed.

**On Land.**

We made a pit stop on a nearby island to get supplies and water. My eyes widened at seeing the dead Kraken. An intense hunger overcame me and I shifted to my dragon form. I walked over to the dead beast and sniffed the carcass. It smelled satisfactory to me and I opened my mouth to hiss out flames. My fire cooked the meat to my liking before I sank my fangs into the cooked flesh. The Kraken's meat was delicious and I cooked and fed upon the carcass until I felt full.

I shifted to my human form and realized I now smelled like the damn cephalopod. It also had been a few days since I last bathed so I went in search for a decent spot to bathe. It took me a few minutes until I found a decent sized pool. I touched the water and was pleased it was warm. I made a quick look around and saw nobody looking before I stripped my clothes off. I put them near a rock along with my pistol and sword.

The water felt like heaven as I entered it and I began to scrub my body free of dirt and what not. Next I washed the crap out of my hair. I suddenly felt I was being watched and I growled before submerging myself away from prying eyes.

"Calm down love it's me" Jack reassured. I turned to see my mate leaning against a tree and he was smirking. "I was enjoying the view"

"I don't like to reek thank you" I scolded him.

"Now that you mentioned that I should get rid of me current smell" Jack joked before he began to undo his vest and his shirt followed. He then pulled off his boots and the rest of his effects before entering the water. I let Jack tend to his bathing habits while I relaxed. My thoughts were broken when I felt my mate's muscular arms wrap themselves around me. My back was turned to him and soon Jack's lips began to kiss my right shoulder.

"I've missed this" Jack purred. "I've missed you darling"

I then turned around and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. Jack kissed his way downwards and took his time to kiss every part of bare flesh he could find. Eventually his lips came upon mine and our tongues soon danced with one another. If things weren't going all to hell we could have remained like this for a good while.

"I might as well tell you love my father is at Shipwreck Cove"

Of course I already knew this. His father Captain Teague was the former Pirate Lord of Madagascar now retired and the keeper of the pirate codex. Jack looked exactly like his father for crying out loud!

"You sound nervous about seeing him again" I told my mate.

"It's been awhile since I last saw him love" Jack answered. "He will like you and will be pleased to hear your carrying his grandchild"

I wanted to ask about his mother but decided against it.

Jack pressed his forehead against mine.

"We'll get through this love" Jack promised.

"Yes we will" I agreed. "But when the Pearl makes port we need to make sure Barbossa isn't going to steal our ship savvy?"

"If he does I'll let you deal with him love"

"Gladly" I replied.


	4. Crossing Paths With Beckett

**Beckett shows his face finally.**

**Zarya's POV**

While Jack and I were in the hot spring Sao Feng decided to ambush the Pearl and those on board. When I got back on the Pearl Sao Feng and his men gave me wide berth knowing it wasn't wise to piss off a water dragon. Barbossa boarded the Pearl a few minutes after me and approached Sao Feng. Jack was very hesitant to get on board his ship to face Feng.

"Sao Feng you showing up here it is truly a remarkable coincidence"

While Barbossa talked with Sao Feng my mate hurried to hide behind me. But Feng noticed Jack behind me and he began to approach but I growled. The pirate lord stopped when he saw my fangs being bared at him and my eyes glowing.

"Jack Sparrow" Sao Feng greeted at my other half. Jack poked his head out from behind me. "You paid me a great insult once be lucky your mate is protecting you right now"

Suddenly Will emerged and demanded Elizabeth be released. Feng turned to him.

"She's not part of the bargain" Will said.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked Will.

"You heard Captain Turner! Release her!"

Feng's men undid Elizabeth's chains while some of his men laughed.

"The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us" Gibbs explained to Jack and Barbossa.

"I need the Pearl to free my father" Will defended. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage"

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth demanded approaching Will. Will turned to her.

"Lt was my burden to bear" Will answered her.

"He needs the Pearl" Jack began and he emerged from cowering behind me. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl and you felt guilty"

My beloved then turned to the crowd.

"And you and your Brethren Court, did no one come to save me because they missed me?"

I rolled my eyes while Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, the Dwarf, and even Jack the monkey raised their hands.

"I'm taking me woman and standing with them"

But before Jack could grab hold of my hand Sao Feng stopped him by seizing the back of his neck. I growled and Feng released my mate and Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Jack but there is an old friend who wants to see you first" Feng told Jack.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends" Jack said. Sao Feng nodded to his right and in the distance was a ship.

"Here's your chance to find out" Sao Feng continued.

**Jack's POV**

Even though I didn't want to find out who wanted to see me I agreed to meet with whoever it was. I was escorted over to the Endeavour and into the main cabin where a gentlemen I wasn't familiar with looked out the window.

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate Jack, perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman"

As he talked I looked around the room to see what it had or what I could steal.

"And so despair leads to betrayal, but you and I are no strangers to betrayal are we?"

I then realized this was the bloke who had control of Davy Jones's heart.

"The heart isn't here Jack" Beckett said and I looked to him. "It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain"

"By my reckoning that account has been settled" I corrected Beckett while I strode over to his portrait.

"By your death? Yet here you are"

I grabbed a cane to amuse myself and turned to Beckett.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's how I get by"

I tried to imitate the portrait of Beckett.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival? Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement"

Beckett then walked over to me and held two small glasses of rum.

"One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information"

Beckett offered me a glass. I looked to his desk before back to him and took the glass from him

"Regarding the Brethren Court no doubt, in exchange for fair compensation?"

I drank the contents of the first glass.

"Square my debt with Jones"

I downed the second glass before going on.

"Guarantee my freedom and no harm to me woman?"

"Of course" Beckett answers pouring himself a drink. "It's just good business"

I picked up a miniature navy chess piece and looked at it.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything" Beckett answered. "Where are they meeting, who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

I felt myself getting hot so I set the chess piece down and grabbed a fan and began to wave it.

"You can keep Barboosa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both, and Turner, especially Turner, the rest go with me on the Pearl, I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones, bloody fair deal don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Ms. Swann?"

"What interest is she to you?" I asked.

"Jack" Beckett stood up. "I just recalled I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want"

He then walked past me and picked up me compass.

"So for what do I need you?"

"Points to the thing you want most and that is not the Brethren Court is it?"

"Then what is Jack?"

"Me" I answered. "Dead"

"Damn" Beckett then closed the compass and tossed it to me. I tossed the compass back to him. He then began to use the fan I used to cool himself off.

"Although if I kill you then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove is it? On my own"

He then pointed his pistol at me. He the tossed me my compass again.

"Cut out the middle man as it were"

He then approached me.

"With me killed you'd not only arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, then you'd be wishing if only there was someone I had not killed inside, then come outside, you'll also deal with a very angry water dragoness that could easily dispatch of your fleet with her dragon fire"

Beckett said nothing.

"You may kill me but you may never insult me who am I?"

Beckett didn't answer.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

Suddenly there was cannon fire and I quickly shook his hand before making a run for it. When I opened the doors two officers tried to stop me but I used the doors to hit them and they fell down. I made my way outside where it was bloody chaos.

Cutler's men were fighting with the others on the Pearl and as I went up the stairs a huge shadow appeared over the ship. The men who weren't fighting stared at Zarya's dragon form in awe while others decided to take cover. When Beckett finally saw her his face paled. I smirked as Zarya swung her tail forward and it hit the mast behind Beckett. Zarya then held her tail out to me and I quickly grabbed hold of it. She carefully placed me onto her back and flew away from the Endeavour.

Once above the Pearl Zarya used her tail to place me onto my ship before she dove into the water.

**Zarya's POV**

I climbed onto the Pearl and shook my head because I was dizzy. Elizabeth was absent since she was handed over to Sao Feng who thought she was Calypso.

"Come on you" Jack said and before I could say anything my mate scooped me into his arms. He and I went to our cabin and Jack closed the doors behind him. He then set me onto my feet.

"You need to change your clothes darling" Jack joked. My clothes were wet and it wouldn't be wise to leave them on. I undid my bandana alongside with my boots before beginning to strip and Jack wolf whistled. I shot him the bird while continuing removing my wet clothes. On top of a chest were black pants and my red tank top that I had altered from a shirt before. I pulled on the dry clothes and Jack gathered my wet ones so they could be hung to dry.

"You okay love?" Jack asked seeing I was feeling nauseous.

"Yeah I'm fine just pregnancy stuff" I replied. "The first trimester is a pain in the ass"

"Do you want to lay down?" Jack inquired.

"If you won't mind keeping me company" I teased.

Jack smirked before making his way over to me.

"I think I can work with that"

He then picked me up and he placed me onto our bed. It felt good to lay down and Jack decided to climb into bed shirtless. His pants remained minus the sash, pistol, sword, and boots.

"I saw you eying me love" Jack purred as he settled himself next to me.

"Your built like a damn Greek god Jack so sue me appreciating the view" I answered.

That made Jack snort before pulling me into his arms and I lay my head against his chest.

"Tomorrow we will be in Shipwreck Cove" Jack informed me. "I want to make you me wife when we get there"

"That's kind of quick don't you think?" I asked. Then again we were pirates and I'm pretty sure most pirates didn't do elaborate ceremonies.

"Most pirates don't get married darling" Jack pointed out.

"Your probably right and I'm not wearing a bloody dress either"

The dresses woman wore in this era were uncomfortable including the corset.

"I would marry you either way love" Jack told me. "I think you and I both look forward for our consummation"

He then looked to me concerned.

"Is that alright? I don't want to hurt our little one"

"It's fine during the first trimester just don't expect it to happen during the last two months I'll be huge by then"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and kissed my forehead.

"Mrs. Zarya Sparrow I like the ring to that"

"Same here" I then pressed a quick kiss onto his lips.


	5. The Brethren Court

**Zarya's POV**

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Tia Dalma. The Black Pearl had just docked in Shipwreck Cove and when I first saw it my jaw dropped. Afterwards Barbossa said Tia Dalma wanted to see me. She was locked in the brig and I felt bad she was imprisoned.

"Come closer Zarya" Tia Dalma said and I got closer to her bars. "I wanted to tell you that I will be released soon"

"Yeah I heard" I replied. "I just hope I haven't pissed you off in any way"

"No child you have not" Zarya reassured me. "In the short time I've known you I've come to like you and thus when I am released you won't be targeted by me"

"Thank you Calypso if it weren't for you I wouldn't have my mate back, for that I am grateful"

"Best of luck young dragoness" Tia Dalma told me before I turned and headed back up to the main deck.

**Will's POV**

Thanks to Jack I was tossed off of the Pearl and was rescued by Beckett. I didn't trust the man but I had to pretend I was on his side if I wanted to get Elizabeth back and free my father. At the moment I was enjoying some tea when suddenly none other than Davy Jones entered the cabin.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup" Jones said in annoyance.

"Apparently you can" Beckett told him firmly before nodding to me. "I believe you know each other"

I turned to Jones and gave him a nod. Jones laughed before approaching me.

"Come to join my crew again Master Turner?"

"Not yours" I replied before looking to Beckett. "His"

I then turned to Jones again.

"Jack Sparrow sends his regards"

"Sparrow?"

I shot Beckett a questioning look.

"You didn't tell him? We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl"

I took a sip of my tea while Jones demanded at Beckett.

"What else have you not told me?"

"There is an issue far more troublesome" Beckett stood up. "I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso"

Immediately Jones perked up at the name.

"Not a person, a heathen god, one who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash, she also blessed water dragons to take human forms and allowed them to have a single true mate to prevent extinction, the world is well rid of her"

"Not quite so well actually" I interrupted and Jones looked to me. "The Brethren Court intends to release her"

"No they cannot! The First Court promised to imprison her forever that was our agreement!"

"Your agreement?" Beckett asked turning to Jones.

"I showed them how to bind her, she could not be trusted, she gave me no choice, we must act before they release her"

The way Jones spoke of Calypso was of one who once loved someone.

"You loved her" I stated and Jones looked to me. "She's the one and then you betrayed her"

"She pretended to love me" Jones hissed walking over to me. "She betrayed me"

I stood up and looked Jones straight in the eye.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder"

Jones then smacked my tea out of my grasp.

"Do not test me" Jones growled.

"I hadn't finished that" I countered. "You will free my father along with Rune and her mate Tyrion, you will also have to deal with Zarya's wrath when you cross paths with her again, when Jack died she endured a great loss and now she has him back she won't let anyone get near him"

I then looked to Beckett.

"And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety"

**Zarya's POV **

Even though we had arrived at Shipwreck Cove we needed to wait for the other pirate lords to arrive. It was now night and I was eying the many pirates from around the globe. I was back in my usual clothes and Jack came up to my side intertwining his hand into mine.

"There's not be a gathering like this in our lifetime" Barbossa said.

"And I owe them all money" Jack added and this got me to roll my eyes.

An hour later everyone was gathered in the hall where the Brethren Court met and I leaned against the wall while Jack was messing around for the meeting to start. Barbossa used a cannonball as a gavel to start the meeting.

"As he who issued summons I convene this the Fourth Brethren Court"

Everyone took their seats and Barbossa called out for everyone to present their pieces of eight. One by one each pirate lord handed over their respective piece.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk" Pintel said and I smirked. Ragetti collected the pieces and he had to give up his eye since it was Barbossa's piece.

"Sparrow!" a pirate shouted. Jack moved his hand to the top of his bandana about to remove his piece but stopped.

"Might I point out"

I face palmed as Jack on purpose delayed what he was supposed to do.

"We are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us"

"Sao Feng is dead"

We all turned to see Elizabeth dressed up as a pirate lord. I smirked because she looked like a real pirate and a total bad ass too.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman"

Everyone began to talk at once as Elizabeth put her sword into the globe.

"He made you captain? They're giving the bloody title away now"

I went over and smacked my mate's head while Elizabeth approached the head of the table.

"Listen, Listen to me" Elizabeth began.

"OI! SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!" I shouted.

Everyone shut their traps and Elizabeth shot me a thank you look before continuing.

"Our location has been betrayed, Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here"

One pirate lord asked who the traitor was and said person wasn't here. Elizabeth asked where Will was and Jack told her he was not present. When Elizabeth suggested we fight everyone burst into laughter.

"Shipwreck Cove is fortress, a well supplied fortress, there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us" Mistress Ching pointed out.

"There be a third course" Barbossa went on "In another age, this very spot the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her bones"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Barbossa continued.

"That was a mistake, oh we tamed the seas for ourselves aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk, better were the days when master of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch sea creatures , but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone, you all know this"

Barbossa paused for a second before going on.

"Gentleman, ladies we must free Calypso"

The room was silent before everyone began to protest.

This continued for a few minutes before Barbossa got on top of the table and shot his pistol to shut everyone up.

"Lt be the First Court who imprisoned Calypso, we should be the ones to free her and in her gratitude she will see it fit to grant us boons"

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak says I"

Barbossa got off the table and looked to Jack.

"If you have a better alternative please share" Barbossa suggested.

"Cuttlefish" Jack said. I shot my mate a WTF look while he began to walk and use his swag. "Let us not, forget dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish, flipping glorious little sausages, pen them together they'll devour each other without a second thought, human nature isn't it? Or fish nature, so yes we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed, half of us would be dead within the month which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it or uh as my colleague so naively suggests we can release Calypso and we can pray she will be merciful, I rather doubt it"

"Hell hath no fury than woman scorned" I joked with Elizabeth and she smiled. Jack continued with his dialogue before looking to Elizabeth.

"We are left with one option, I agree and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth"

Jack then turned to Elizabeth.

"Captain Swann we must fight"

"You've always run away from a fight" Barbossa told Jack.

"Have not"

"Have so"

"Have not"

"Have so"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it"

"Have not slander and calumny, I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions, I submit that here now that is we all must do, we must fight to run away"

"Your mate is an idiot" Elizabeth whispered into my ear.

"At times yes he is" I agreed.

The other pirates agreed with Jack before Barbossa called out.

"As per the code, an act of war and this be exactly that can only be declared by the pirate king"

"You made up that up!" Jack accused.

"Did I now? I call on Cap'n Teague keeper of the code"

Jack's face paled at the mention of his father. One of the other pirates said something stupid and a gunshot rang out making me jump. Behind Jack blowing smoke away from his pistol was Edward Teague Sparrow.

"Code is the law"

Again my jaw dropped because Jack's father looked exactly like Keith Richards. Jack continued to be uncomfortable as his father began to approach the table. I turned my head away so Jack couldn't see me laughing quietly. The other pirates sat down and I looked back to my future father-in-law. He was Jack's spitting image and I knew where my mate got his good looks from.

"You're in my way boy" Teague told his son. Jack moved aside as the pirate codex was brought out. The book was f**king huge!

Teague then whistled and the dog from the film appeared with the keys. Pintel and Ragetti were shocked to see the pooch was still alive.

"Sea turtles mate" Teague told them and the dog gave the keys to his master and barked before getting off the table. Teague unlocked the codex and opened it. He eyed the page he was looking at and scanned the contents until he found what he was looking for.

"Barbossa is right"

Barbossa made a mocking bow and I tuned out the conversation until Jack suggested a vote. Teague went to lounge in his chair and began to play his guitar. Each pirate lord voted for themselves until Jack gave his vote to Elizabeth.

"Say what?" Elizabeth asked not believing her ears.

"I know curious isn't it?"

The pirate lords began to bicker and forth until Jack mentioned.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?"

A string broke from Teague's guitar and he looked up. Everyone shut their mouths and Mistress Ching said.

"Very well then"

Everyone looked to Elizabeth.

"What say you Captain Swann king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats at dawn, we're at war"

Sri Sumbhajee stood up and called out in his high pitched voice.

"And so we shall go to war"

Everyone shouted their agreement and I watched Jack talk with his father.

"Wasn't expecting that weren't you?" I teased Elizabeth.

"No I wasn't" Elizabeth answered me and she smiled. I saw Jack wave me over and I excused myself from Elizabeth and walked over to my mate.

"Meet me woman" Jack said introducing me to his father. "This is Zarya, Zarya love this is me Dad"

"It's nice to meet you lass" Captain Teague said standing up. "Jackie was just telling me about you"

"Did he also mentioned that I'm a water dragon?"

"Of course I did love" Jack interrupted. "He also knows we're mate bound and I want to marry you as soon as possible"

"He's forgetting one other thing" I told Teague. "You're going to have a grandchild"

Immediately Teague's lit up in excitement and he smiled.

"Told you he would be excited to hear that" Jack teased me. I rolled my eyes at my mate's remark.

**Keith Richards pulled it off playing Jack's old man XD.**


	6. About Bloody Time

**Jack and Zarya become man and wife XD. There is a lemon in this chapter so feel free to skip it!**

**Zarya's POV **

"You know this dress isn't bad at all" I told Jack who looked pleased with himself.

Once things settled down after the meeting of the Brethren Court, Jack bribed Barbossa alongside with the rest of the crew and Elizabeth to witness their captain getting hitched. Even though I said I didn't want to wear a dress Jack said he wanted to show me one that he thought I would like. And liked it I did.

It was basically Daenerys's black dress she wore when she rode her dragons in "Battle of the Bastards" in Game of Thrones. Underneath the dress I wore matching pants and boots. On my hands I wore fingerless black gloves. My hair was in a braid instead of hanging loose.

"It suits you darling" Jack replied. He then offered me his arm which I took. Jack wore his jacket and the rest of his effects.

"Still hard to believe your actually marrying someone Jack" Barbossa told my mate as we met up with the others. He then eyed me. "Then again Zarya isn't an ordinary woman"

"She's my woman" Jack told Barbossa not liking the he had been eying me. "And some pirates do join in Holy Matrimony, me Dad did"

"Indeed" Teague confirmed. He then stood up from his chair. Yes we were getting bloody married in the same hall where the meeting took place. "Are you ready Jackie?"

"As much as I'll ever be" Jack answered. He then eyed Barbossa who rolled his eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we'd be gathered here today to"

"Oi! Shut him up!" Jack interrupted.

"What?" Barbossa demanded.

"I change me mind mate I don't want you marrying us"

"Oh for the love of the seas" Elizabeth growled. "I'll do it"

"That would be appreciated" Jack told her.

I rolled my eyes before Elizabeth continued.

"Captain Jack Sparrow do you take Zarya to be your wife?"

"Aye I do" Jack answered and he flashed me a smirk. Elizabeth turned to me.

"Zarya Hart do you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband?"

"Damn right" I replied.

"About time to" Gibbs added.

"I heard that" Jack responded to his first mate. Jack then pulled something out of his pocket and it was a silver chain that had a gold band on it. The band had circular sapphires all around it.

"Turn around darling" Jack ordered and I obeyed. Jack went behind me and pulled my hair back and he put the chain around my neck.

I then looked to Gibbs who nodded and pulled a ring out of his pocket which was a golden band with a black pearl in the center. I had this made especially for Jack symbolizing the ship he loved. Jack's eyes widened as I placed his wedding band onto his ring finger.

_Sorry for not giving this to you sooner_ I told Jack through our mate bond.

"She's your wife already Jack so kiss her!" Barbossa snapped.

"In front of you all not bloody gonna happen"

Jack then took my hand and led me away from the others. I didn't blame him for not wanting to kiss me in front of everyone else. Jack led me to the bedroom where we would be staying the night in. He closed the door before finally kissing me.

"Didn't want to share the moment when you officially became me wife darling" Jack told me after we pulled apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Same here" I agreed.

"How do you feel now being Mrs. Sparrow?" Jack asked.

"Very pleased" I answered.

"Good girl" Jack purred. He then eyed his ring. "I really love this Zarya"

"You deserved something representing the Pearl, you can also wear it on a chain when you get bored having it on your hand"

"I probably will later" Jack stated. He then pressed his forehead against mine. "Thank you darling I will cherish this ring"

"Good because it cost a lot of money to get it made" I countered. "And your welcome"

Jack smirked before he removed his jacket and the rest of his effects before undoing my braid. Next he slid off the dress which was followed by my boots and gloves. My husband then lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we headed towards the bed. Gently I was placed onto my back and Jack took my lips into his. As his tongue entered my mouth and danced with mine his left hand intertwined with my right.

When Jack and I broke the kiss to catch our breath I eyed Jack's sash and shirt. My husband smirked before he undid the sash and pulled off his boots first before the shirt followed. Jack pulled me up so I was in his lap. I planted kisses on his upper chest taking my time before making my way downwards. My mate shivered in pleasure. Using my tongue I licked my way up his stomach and back to where I originally started. I rubbed my hands down his muscular arms and Jack pushed me beneath him once more.

He didn't waste time getting my pants off and he used a knife to destroy my undergarments.

"So beautiful" Jack purred and he planted kisses on both my inner thighs before licking his way upwards. A moan came out of my mouth when Jack did this. My husband didn't waste time when he came to my breasts. His mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked it. My back arched and I growled wanting more. Jack massaged my other breast while he had his fun with the one he was messing with now.

He gave my other breast the same routine before he placed a hand at my waist. Knowing what he was about to do I let him spread my legs open and it wasn't long until his tongue licked the entrance of my womanhood and I jumped when that happened. Using his strength Jack held my body down tighter as he pushed his tongue inside my entrance.

"Oh god" I said.

Jack continued what he was doing until I felt myself losing control. My mate finished his task and he was quick to dispose of his pants before he entering me.

"I love you darling" Jack said to me before he began a series of thrusts that I couldn't keep up with. Just for tonight I would let my husband be dominate. Jack suddenly lifted me up and he slowed down his thrusts. When he reentered me I raised myself so I could match the thrust easily. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against Jack's completely submitting to him.

We remained like this for what felt like forever before Jack rolled our bodies so I was on top. Jack placed his hands onto my waist when I eased upon his manhood. I moved my hips slowly as payback for him starting things off in a fast manner. Soon I sped my pace up and Jack became lost in the bliss of what I was doing.

He and I continued to make love until our bodies were spent.

"That had to be best sex we had to date" I joked as I rested my head against Jack's chest.

"It certainly was" Jack agreed. "You wear me out woman"

"You do the same thing" I answered.

"Guilty" Jack confessed. "Let's get some sleep darling we need it for tomorrow"

"Aye, Aye, Captain"

Jack pressed his lips against mine. It was a quick good night kiss which was a nice way to end our wedding night.

"Sleep well Mrs. Sparrow" Jack told me after our kiss was done.

"Back at you husband"

"I like those words coming from you wife"


	7. Exchange&Calypso Released

**Zarya's in her dragon form at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Zarya had taken me, Jack, and Barbossa to the meeting spot on her back. We wanted her to come with us in case something went wrong with the meeting. She landed on the ground a few feet away from Beckett, Will, and Davy Jones. The captain of the Flying Dutchman was standing in a bucket of sea water.

Zarya bent her body down and let us get off of her back. Jack patted her snout before we made our way towards the trio waiting for us. Zarya followed and stopped until she was directly behind us. When she saw Davy Jones she opened her mouth and roared at him. Jones chuckled and Zarya's eyes went to Beckett next. She simply growled before coiling her tail around Jack.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door"

Beckett turned to Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal, if you wish to see its grand architect look to your left" Beckett told us.

Zarya growled again while Barbossa and I turned to our left.

"My hands are clean in this" Jack said. He then at looked his hands. "Figuratively"

"My actions were my own" Will voiced in. We all looked to him. "And to my own purpose, Jack had nothing to do with it"

"Well spoke, listen to the tool"

"Will I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost" I told Will.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it" he answered me.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked rhetorically holding up Jack's compass.

"You stole that!" Jack exclaimed shooting a glare at Will.

Will simply smirked.

"You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are" Beckett then tossed Jack back his compass. "Don't be bashful, step up and claim your reward"

"Your debt to me is still to satisfied" Jones included. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman as a start"

Immediately Zarya placed her head in front of Jones and shrieked.

"I don't think me mate is keen of the idea" Jack answered Jones. "That debt was already settled and I really don't think you want to anger Zarya again savvy?"

Jones growled and Zarya hissed before pulling her head away from Jones.

"I propose an exchange" I interrupted making everyone look to me. "Will leaves with us and you can take Jack"

Zarya shrieked and Jack got a panicked look.

"However Jack must be returned once this is over, I'm pretty sure you don't want Zarya to be agitated any more than she is"

"Done"

"Undone!"

"Done"

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right" Barbossa growled at me.

"King" I replied before turning to Jack. Jack removed his hat and made a mocking bow.

"As you command, your nibs"

"Blackguard" Barbossa snapped and he drew his sword out cutting something off of Jack's bandana. Barbossa's monkey went to retrieve it. Barbossa then approached Jack but Zarya blocked his path and growled.

"Bloody dragoness" he muttered before backing away. Jack then patted Zarya's snout before stepping forward. Will did the same and both men went to their respective sides. Jack winced when he stood beside Jones.

"Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea"

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die"

"You murdered my father" I told Beckett approaching him.

"He chose his own fate" Beckett countered.

"Zarya would say that would be bullshit" Will added.

"And you have chosen yours, we will fight and you will die"

Zarya backed away before lowering herself to the ground once more. Barbossa, Will, and I climbed onto her back before she opened her wings and took flight.

**Jack's POV**

Once I got onto the Dutchman I was thrown into the brig.

_You okay over there on the Dutchman?_ Zarya asked me through the mate bond.

_Aye I am just locked in the brig darling_ I reassured her.

_That f**king pirate_ my wife hissed.

"Jack?"

I perked my head up to see none other than Rune in front of me cell. She didn't look like the other crew members on the Dutchman.

"Bloody hell Rune it's good to see you" I greeted the water dragoness walking up to the bars. "You look well mate"

"Aye as its good to see you" Rune replied. "Why are you here? I thought your debt was settled?"

"Tell that to your captain" I answered. "Me wife isn't too happy that I left"

An amused smirk came to Rune's lips.

"So you married my descendant"

"Indeed I did, she looks just like you"

"I look forward to meeting her if it happens"

Suddenly Jones called out Rune's name.

"I'll be fine you don't want to keep Fish Face waiting"

"Aye your right on that" Rune agreed before taking her leave.

**Zarya's POV**

"I'm sorry Zarya" Elizabeth apologized.

"Relax Elizabeth, my husband is a smart pirate I'm not angry with you" I reassured her. We were back on the Pearl and Tia Dalma was being brought up from the brig. She was completely bound.

Will protested but he only got pistols shoved in his face.

"We need to give Jack a chance" Elizabeth told Barbossa in disapproval.

"Apologies, your majesty, too long my fate has not in me own hands"

He then undid the piece of eight from her neck.

"No longer"

All nine pieces of eight were placed into a wooden bowl that was in front of Tia Dalma.

"Be there some manner or incantation?" Gibbs asked Barbossa.

"Aye, the items brought together done, items to be burned and someone must speak the words "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds"

Gibbs poured something into the bowl while Ragetti handed over a staff to Barbossa.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover" Barbossa answered. The crew sighed and I rolled my eyes. Barbossa recited the incantation before sticking the staff into the bowl. The pieces didn't burn and I stated.

"You didn't say the damn words right"

"Aye" Ragetti agreed.

He then approached Tia Dalma and whispered the incantation into her ear. Tia Dalma sighed and the pieces of eight burst into flames. They then turned to ash and smoke which Tia Dalma inhaled.

"Tia Dalma!" Will exclaimed. "Calypso"

At hearing her true name Calypso opened her eyes and looked to Will.

"When the Brethren Court imprisoned you who was it who told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him"

"Davy Jones"

"Oi! Back the hell up!" I shouted as Calypso's transformation from human to goddess began. She grew larger and taller making the Pearl shake. Everyone backed away as the transformation continued. Once the transformation stopped everyone bowed before the sea goddess. I did as well by pulling my braid away from my neck and baring it to her.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called to her. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite, I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor, spare me self, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury up on those who dare pretend themselves your masters or mine"

Calypso did nothing at first before she shouted. I winced at her voice due to my sensitive hearing. She apparently didn't agree with Barbossa's request and her body suddenly transformed into millions of crabs.

I had to shift into my dragon form and take flight to avoid getting pinched by the crabs, I hovered over the Pearl flapping my wings as the crabs went into the sea. Eventually the Pearl was cleared and soon the sky began to turn dark.

_Looks like shit is about to happen_ my dragon half joked.

_Aye it is_ I agreed with her.


	8. Maelstrom

**Zarya wears her wedding dress until the end of the battle and afterwards. She also meets Rune!**

**Zarya's POV**

While Elizabeth was doing her "Hoist the Colors" speech I dove into the sea before it would get too rough to swim in it. Storm clouds began to form and this weather was dangerous for water dragons. I resumed my human form and climbed back onto the Pearl. The Pearl's flag was raised as were the other ones on the other pirate ships.

It began to rain hard mind you as the Pearl was the first to sail forward against the armada. The Flying Dutchman began to set sail as well. The sea began to turn angry and Gibbs shouted.

"Maelstrom!"

What he basically meant was a big ass whirlpool. At seeing the maelstrom Elizabeth hurried to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm"

He turned to her.

"Aye that be true"

Barbossa then went to the helm and Cotton moved aside allowing Barbossa to take over. He then started to bark out orders as he turned the Pearl towards the maelstrom.

"Man this is gonna be one hell of a fight" I told Will and Elizabeth.

"Most certainly" Will agreed.

He then saw the Flying Dutchman heading in our direction.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" he shouted over the rain.

Barbossa turned the wheel so the Pearl could gain more speed.

"Their getting the cannons out!" I yelled out seeing the cannons becoming visible. Soon they went off and various parts of the Pearl got hit. Elizabeth also yelled out to be ready to broadside and Gibbs commanded the cannons on the Pearl be ready to use.

A few minutes later the Pearl returned fire at the Dutchman. The Dutchman fired back and the Pearl got hit various times.

**Jack's POV**

Thanks to me memory I was able to get free from my cell. I used the same technique Will showed me and I soon entered the main cabin. The chest stood on a pedestal between the two red coats I met back in Port Royal. Immediately they pointed their cannons at me.

"Hold there or we'll shoot!"

A cannonball burst through the wall behind them.

"Good one"

I saw my effects nearby.

"I just come to get me effects" I put my effects on before looking to the two red coats in front of me.

"Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest"

His companion began to talk with him and I decided to wait until they were distracted enough for me to pick up the chest. With the chest in my grasp I left the cabin and want outside. I looked around for a moment before I ran into Jones. He chuckled.

"Lookee here mate's, a lost bird, a lost bird who never learned to fly"

Jones drew out his sword. I flashed him a smile

"To my great regret, but"

I then backed away and grabbed a rope.

"Never too late to learn eh?"

I used the chest to smash the pulley it was on and I was soon being thrown into the air. I yelled before landing on top of one of the masts. I almost lost my balance when I let go of the rope. Just as I turned my face paled when Jones reappeared in front of me. He still hand his sword out.

"The chest hand it over" he demanded but I took out my own sword.

"I can set you free mate"

"My freedom was forfeit long ago" Jones said before he lunged forward and our blades met and our swords dance began. I was careful as I moved forward while Jones moved backwards. He gave me a brief kick trying to get the chest out of my grasp but it failed and we resumed using our swords.

**Zarya's POV**

When the Dutchman got close enough members from both ships used ropes to swing to the opposite ship. Immediately two of Jones's crew attacked me and I used my pistol to shoot the first one and my sword finished the second.

"Zarya look out!" Will yelled.

As I turned around a red cost tried to stab me but another sword went through him. The blade was pulled out and when the red cost fell did I see a woman who almost looked like me. I felt the water dragon inside her and I knew this was Rune Hart my ancestor.

"Young William wasn't lying" Rune greeted me. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Zarya"

"Same here" I agreed. "I don't want to fight you though"

"I'm not here to fight you and the crew of the Pearl dear one, shall we fight together?"

"Aye" I replied before we were attacked again. Some were Jones's men and others were red coats. Together the two of us defeated our foes. Nearby I saw Will grab Elizabeth asking her to marry him.

"Not a good time to pop the question Will!" I shouted to him.

"Now maybe the only time Zarya!" he answered. The two of them dodge being attacked and talked while fighting at the same time. Elizabeth then shouted for Barbossa to marry them.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa shouted. He then resumed to fighting with his opponent as did Will and Elizabeth. Rune and I did the same while at the same time hearing Barbossa call out. The damn pirate stood on the railing. "Dearly beloved we'd be gathered here today to nail your gizzards to the mast!"

More sword clashing and pistols being fired ensued before Will asked Elizabeth to be his wife. Elizabeth replied with the usual "I do". Will's reply was "Great".

A few seconds later Elizabeth asked Will to become her husband which he accepted. Barbossa announced them man and wife and he had to fight a bit more before shouting.

"Just kiss!"

Will and Elizabeth did said kiss and I wolf whistled before I resumed kicking ass.

**Jack's POV**

I was beginning to get tired from sword clash with Jones. Our swords met together and Jones yelled.

"You can do nothing without the key!"

"I already have they key"

"No you don't" Jones countered before showing said key to me with a laugh.

"Oh that key" I said before pushing him away from me and sliced off the tentacle that had the key on it off from Jones's face. He yelled in pain and when he turned around I used my sword to send his below. I then smacked his face hard with the chest. As I swung my sword forward Jones grabbed my blade in his pincer like hand and broke the blade in half.

"Bugger" I muttered before Jones approached me and I felt myself losing my balance soon. A second later the Pearl and Dutchman fell against one another and I fell from the mast. Jones had grabbed the chest which was why I was in the air clinging to the other end. Jones pulled the chest upwards and I smirked at Jones when he saw me. He suddenly pulled the chest hard enough that I let go and I was sent flying and luckily met with a crew member on a rope. I looked down to see he was holding my pistol.

"Oi my pistol"

I undid his grasp from my pistol and smacked him on the head which made him fall. I swung back towards Jones and held my pistol pointed at him. I fired my weapon and the chest was blasted away from his grasp.


	9. The Dutchman Must Have A Captain

**Jack's POV**

I landed in front of Jones and saw the chest was behind me. I then drew out what remained of my sword. Jones chuckled and I threw the sword point down while making a run for it. Jones followed after until we came upon the device that was used for the anchor. I went from side to side as did Jones before he suddenly went through the device and came towards me. I spun said device around which made Jones spin but when it stopped he did right in front of me. He then scared me and I yelled before making a run for it.

**Zarya's POV**

Rune and I swung over to the Dutchman which was still in the middle of epic sword fighting. Rune went to find her husband while I looked for mine. I suddenly collided with someone and I fell onto my back.

"Ah look at what we have here" Jones greeted me.

"F**k you!" I yelled getting to my feet and I soon was dancing blades with Davy Jones. He was a skilled swordsman but so was I. While in the midst of fighting with him I threw my fist forward and punched the hell out of Jones in his mouth. "That's for sending Jack to the f**king locker you asshole"

Suddenly Jones hit my sword away with his and he had his pincher like hand at my throat. Using his strength he lifted me off of the floor. I struggled because I was having trouble breathing when Elizabeth came out of nowhere and smacked Jones hard in the head making him release me. I fell to the ship deck gasping for breath and I shot Elizabeth a grateful nod before retrieving my sword. Jones was back on his feet.

"Harridans! You'll see no mercy from me!" Jones snapped at us.

"That's why we brought these" Elizabeth and I shouted together holding our swords up. She and I together fought with Jones until Jones hit Elizabeth and made her fall unconscious. I snarled and put myself between her and Jones. My fangs were bared and my eyes glowed. Jones was about to make his next move when Will thrust his sword into Jones making him yell.

"You stay the hell away from them" Will hissed.

"Missed, did you forget I'm a heartless wretch"

Will tried to remove his sword but Jones bent it forward before giving Will a kick making him fall backwards and to the floor.

"Stay here" I told Elizabeth before running like hell over to Will and got in front of him.

"Determined to protect your friends lass?" Jones asked me.

"Again f**k you" I hissed.

"Feisty now I can see why Jack fancies you lass"

Jones then saw Will eying his wife and he looked back to Elizabeth.

"Ah love, a dreadful bond" Jones then turned to me and Will. "And yet so easily severed"

Jones then got close to me and Will. He then pointed his sword above my heart.

"Tell me Zarya Hart do you fear death?"

"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME WIFE" Jack yelled. Immediately Jones turned around to see my husband holding his heart in one hand while the other was holding a broken piece of sword over it. I smirked while Elizabeth and Will smiled. It was Jack's turn to smirk. "Heady tonic holding life and death in the palm of one's hand.

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow" Jones hissed.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective" Jack answered.

"Is it?"

Time seemed to stand still as Jones turned around as did Will push me aside to meet the end of Jones's blade.

"WILL!" I screamed watching in horror as Jones buried his sword deeper into Will's flesh. Elizabeth gasped as Jones released his hold of the sword. He then turned to Jack laughing. My husband was now not sure what had to be done. As Elizabeth came over to me and Will I took out the sword and pressed my palm against his stab wound. Elizabeth tried to keep Will awake as I applied pressure to Will's wound before biting my wrist. Dragon blood had healing qualities so hopefully it would save Will.

"Elizabeth open his mouth" I ordered as Bootstrap Bill suddenly threw himself onto Jones. As the two fought Elizabeth got her husband to part his lips and I put as much of my blood into his mouth. A few minutes passed and nothing happened while Jones pinned Bootstrap in front of him.

"You will not forestall my judgement!"

Jack hurried over and took Will's hand and placed it on the sword handle and used it to stab Jones's heart. Jones gasped when he realized this and he turned to see Will's hand fall lifeless from the sword handle. Jones muttered Calypso's name before falling into the abyss of the maelstrom. The Pearl broke free from the Dutchman and it wouldn't be long until she went down.

Will stopped breathing which made me shriek out in the same manner like I did when Jack died. Elizabeth cried out too in grief. Tears streamed down my eyes while the crew of the Dutchman made their presence known saying "Part of the crew, part of the ship"

Knowing it was time to get out of here I made Jack get my own effects before I took my dragon form. I flew off of the Dutchman and flew towards the Pearl while Jack got Elizabeth so they could get the hell out of dodge.


	10. Conclusion

**Zarya's POV**

Seeing the Dutchman go down with Will as its new captain broke my heart. I was safely back on the Pearl and when Jack returned with Elizabeth I hugged her. She hugged me back and she reassured me she didn't blame me for Will's death. It was thanks to him I hadn't been killed. After our embrace did Jack pull me aside in private and he hugged me tightly.

"Don't you do something like that again darling" Jack said firmly. He then made me look into his face. "I can't lose you or our child savvy?"

"Understood" I agreed before Jack kissed my forehead. It was then the sight of the Endeavour that made us get back to the others. Beckett's ship was heading towards us. Suddenly the Flying Dutchman shot out of the water and I smirked to see Will at the wheel. His new crew began to return to their human like states. Soon everyone was making ready to attack. I dove into the ocean and emerged as a dragon. Two more water dragons joined me in the air.

The green dragon with gold frills and wing membranes was Rune while her mate resembled my dragon form but he was slightly larger. The three us roared before flying in the direction of the Endeavour. The Dutchman and Pearl soon where on either side of the Endeavour and they began to fire rounds at it at the same time did I unleash my dragon fire alongside Rune and her mate. The Endeavour began to fall apart thanks to the cannon and dragon fire. Beckett's crew abandoned ship while the slimy bastard went down with his vessel.

The other ships under Beckett's command turned away and all of the pirates began to celebrate. Jack even let Gibbs thrown his hat which he did before he went to retrieve it. Rune made a follow her gesture with her head and we flew back in the direction of the Dutchman. She, her husband, and I used the sea to revert to our humans forms and we boarded the Dutchman. Will had just finished talking with his father before he turned to me, Rune, and Tyrion.

"Rune you and Tyrion are no longer bound to the Dutchman, you're free"

Rune suddenly hugged Will thanking him and Will returned the embrace. Afterwards Tyrion shook hands with Will before I approached him. Immediately Will hugged me and I returned the favor.

"I have no regrets Zarya" Will said to me.

"Thank you" was all I could say. "I'll miss you"

"I'll hope to meet your little one some day" he told me after we pulled apart. I kissed his cheek before I leapt back into the sea with Tyrion and Rune following behind me. Once back on the Pearl it was time to say goodbye to Elizabeth. Elizabeth and I shared another hug whole she gave Jack a kiss on his own cheek. My husband blushed at this which made me chuckle.

**A Couple Days Later.**

The Pearl was getting ready to leave Tortuga when Rune told me she overheard Barbossa planning on stealing the ship again. She and Tyrion rejoined Jack's crew and my husband seemed pleased they even asked. Jack was with Gibbs getting supplies so I had to deal with Barbossa quickly. That happened via giving him and his monkey a sleeping draft which knocked them out cold. Tyrion was able to get the sneaky bastard off of the Pearl and dump him in a tavern.

"Are we ready to set sail?" Jack asked as he and Gibbs returned to the ship. Supplies was being placed onto the Pearl. I approached my husband with a smirk.

"Aye we are though don't expect Barbossa to join us he tried to take the Pearl again, his ass got kicked off along with the monkey"

Jack suddenly pulled me towards him and gave me a mind blowing kiss.

_I love you wife_

His remark got me to do a mental eye roll. It wasn't long until the Pearl sailed out of Tortuga and I felt sick so I went to lay down in the cabin. I was glad that everything was over and I could settle in as being Mrs. Sparrow. It was still weird that my last name was Sparrow now. I ended up falling asleep and woke when I heard Jack talking to himself. It was dark out and I got out of bed to see what my husband was up to.

On the table was the map that led to the infamous Fountain of Youth. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and Jack took my left hand and kissed it.

"Fountain of Youth huh?" I asked.

"Aye though I'm pretty sure I'll live longer since we're mate bound"

"Yes you will but knowing you mate you won't stop for finding immortality"

"It's another adventure darling" Jack said before he stood up. He then placed a palm onto my stomach. "I'm looking forward to meeting our little lad or lass"

"It better be a girl there's enough male Sparrows" I said pushing my finger onto his forehead

"Only time will tell darling" Jack replied and he kissed my forehead.

**8 ½ months later/Shipwreck Cove.**

I shrieked as a strong contraction hit me. I had been in labor for a day and a half and I was sick of the god damn pain of childbirth!

Jack had been with me the whole time and I told him we weren't having anymore children after this. Rune was overseeing the birth since she helped other women and her own daughter's through childbirth. I wore a white nightgown and Jack used a wet cloth to dab away sweat from my forehead. Rune finished checking my cervix and I was relieved to hear I was dilated enough to start pushing.

Instinct took over and I began to push hard mind you. With each push I occasionally screamed and Jack would kiss my forehead or try to make me laugh so I would be distracted.

"That's me girl" Jack told me after I pushed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Easier said than done pirate" I replied before pushing once more. Finally the cries of an infant was heard and I sighed in relief as the newborn was taken to be cleaned. I delivered the after birth and I rested so my body could heal itself from my labor. Jack decided to leave the room for a second to tell his father the baby arrived. Stupid pirate didn't even know what the gender was.

"You have a daughter" Rune told me handing the baby over. My eyes widened at this and I took my daughter into my arms. I felt tears come to my eyes as I met my child for the first time. I wasn't surprised to see a patch of dark brown hair on top of her head. She was going to have Jack's hair without a doubt. "She's a beautiful one"

"Hell yes she is" I agreed as I kissed my daughter's tiny head. Jack then chose that moment to return and Rune flashed him a grin before taking her leave. Jack saw me holding the baby and he smiled before coming over to me.

"So what do we have darling?" Jack asked.

"A lass" I answered with a grin. "She's got your hair Jack"

Jack came over to get a closer look at our daughter. He sat down beside me and he looked to me and I handed over the baby to him. Jack at first was unsure what to do which was normal since he didn't have much experience with children. But it wasn't long until he was actually crying. Well only a few tears slid down his face before he quickly wiped them away and he kissed our daughter's head.

"Adelaide" he said. "Her name is Adelaide Sparrow"

"I like it" I agreed.

Suddenly Adelaide began to whimper and I sensed she was hungry. Well my dragon did and Jack immediately got a panicked look on his face and I took our daughter from him. I lowered my nightgown and placed Adelaide at my breast. She latched on with little trouble and I noticed Jack's eyes were wide and he was staring at my large boobs. I slapped my husband across the face so he could get his mind out of the gutter.

"Don't think I deserved that" Jack told me and I shut him up by kissing him right smack on the lips. Jack immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. The kiss lasted for a few moments before we pulled apart.

"Behave yourself in the presence of our daughter Captain Sparrow"

"Aye Mrs. Sparrow" Jack replied. He then got into bed with me and he held me close to him while eying Adelaide. "She's going to be a beautiful lass"

"Of course she is you're her father" I told my husband. Jack then made me look at him thanks to his hand caressing my cheek.

"Her beauty will come from her mother" Jack purred.

**And that's a wrap for Jack Sparrow and the Water Dragon 3!**

**Stay tuned for Jack Sparrow and the Water Dragon: On Stranger Tides. **


End file.
